


midas

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [10]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Horror, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Midas and the Golden Touch (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 10: body horrorash, the golden boy.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: goretober 2020!!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	midas

Ash wakes to find the figure in his arms no longer warm, fleshy, and sweet-smelling. Eiji is heavy and cold; his weight somehow tripled in the past night. Ash opens his eyes immediately, skipping the blinking and yawning and stretching. Something felt wrong.

And it was. Or maybe it wasn’t, depending on your take of it. There was his lover, a solid gold statue, skin shimmering in the morning sun, glare hurting Ash’s eyes. He sits up instantly, pinching hard on the inside of his forearm and cursing when he feels the sharp, impossible pain. He read something about this before dropping out of school, he remembers. It was a myth.  _ It’s a myth. _

That’s why it’s a shock when Eiji’s chest lifts, taking in a breath in his slumber, letting the air escape through his luxury lips. He turns in bed, stealing all the covers from Ash’s side. He mumbles sleep talk. Like nothing is wrong.

Ash stumbles out of bed, cracking his head on the nightstand and cursing once more. His mind races to find who to call and what to say and what to do when he wakes until—

“Ash?” Golden Eiji rises in bed, yawning, blinking, stretching. He flashes thirty-two glistening teeth. “Did you fall out of bed again?”

“Y...Yeah…” Ash nervously rises, in awe of the newly golden floor (his hands caught the fall). “Do… Do you feel alright?”

Eiji tilts his head, shrugging. “I’m a little hungover.” He brushes back his hair, each thin, expensive strand molding into place. “And you?”

Ash hums nervously, trying to avoid touching anything else. Trying to remember the end of the myth. “I’m…” Afraid? Excited? Infinitely rich? “...Can you look in the mirror?”

Eiji tilts his head at his boyfriend. “You’re weird.” Still, he gets out of bed, rolling his magnificent marigold back. Each joint moving into place sounds like metal factory gears. A gold machine. He begins to walk to the bathroom; Ash meets him halfway, clutching onto his hand. “What?”

“It’s just…” Ash’s heart feels as though it will fail when they meet the mirror. He braces for impact, “I can’t tell if I’m hallucinating or not.”

Eiji squeezes Ash’s hand, a pleasant sensation on most days, but the weight of it crushing his bones this morning. “What do you mean?”

Ash swallows. “Just look.”

Ash expects him to crash back into the door in shock, to scream, to pinch hard on the inside of his forearm and curse when he feels the sharp, impossible pain. Either that or it was a hallucination after all, something he would tease Ash about for a while and then eventually forget. Instead, he giggles a bit. “We have the same hair now!” He sticks out his tongue and cracks up at the color, beaming.

Ash hesitates before smiles too, dipping his head into Eiji’s shoulder. “I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> _and then they have infinite money and are happy forever :)!!_
> 
> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
